


A Lesson Learned

by Jormus



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jim takes the lesson he learned from the Darklands to heart, dabble, very short, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: Jim chooses to wait for his friends before making a decision about Merlin's potion.





	A Lesson Learned

Jim stared at the potion. As he watched a point of darkness formed in the center of it and spread until the whole jar was black as the Shadowlands. He picked it up and tested its weight in his hands.

Merlin was watching him expectantly. The bruises from their fight ached on his skin and the man’s words echoed in his head. Was this his destiny?

“Destiney… is a gift.” That was what Blinky had said.

Blinky… An image of his friends… of his family flashed through his mind.

Jim felt a calm settle in his chest. He knew now what he needed to do.

“No,” He said out loud.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin startle.

“No?” The man asked. “Are you not doing it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Jim set down the jar.

“Once I acted rashly and left my friends behind to enter the Darklands alone. I thought I was keeping them safe.”

He turned and faced the wizard.

“I was wrong. I hurt them. I _betrayed_ them. Not only that, but I was foolish. We truly were… _are_ stronger together.”

Jim squared his shoulders and looked Merlin in the eye.

“I am not making that mistake again. _We_ are the _Trollhunters_. I will make this decision with them beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little what if. I will leave what happens next up to your imagination. Maybe Jim still uses the potion, maybe he doesn’t, but whatever he chooses he doesn’t face the decision alone.


End file.
